venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassinanny 911
Assassinanny 911 is the third episode of Season 2 and the overall sixteenth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot Episode Cast *'James Urbaniak': Dr. Venture *'Patrick Warburton': Brock Samson *'Michael Sinterniklaas': Dean Venture *[[Jackson Publick|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Hunter Gathers, OSI Agent, Additional Voices *[[wikipedia:Mia Barron|'Mia Barron']]: Island Girl, Molotov Cocktease *[[wikipedia:Brendon Small|'Brendon Small']]: Plastic Surgeon *'Steven Rattazzi': Dr. Orpheus *[[wikipedia:Lisa Hammer|'Lisa Hammer']]: Triana Orpheus *'Nina Hellman': Kim *'Soul-Bot': H.E.L.P.eR. First Appearences * Captain Swallow * Dr. Vulcano (not yet named) * Hunter Gathers * Kim * ''Operation Rusty's Blanket'' (mentioned) Connections to Other Episodes [[The Incredible Mr. Brisby|'The Incredible Mr. Brisby']] * Molotov Cocktease first appeared in The Incredible Mr. Brisby, recovering Li-Li the "companda" from Roy Brisby as a mission for David Bowie. [[Victor. Echo. November.|'Victor. Echo. November.]]'' * Kim and Triana appear together again in Victor. Echo. November., where they go on a double date with Hank and Dean Venture, respectively. [[ORB|ORB]] *First mention of Operation Rusty's Blanket, Brock Samson's assignment from the O.S.I. that first placed him at the Venture Compound. This is discussed in further detail in the Season Three episode ''ORB''. Cultural References [[wikipedia:Apocalypse Now|Apocalypse Now]] (1979)' * The ending sequence of the episode, including the references to The Doors, was a tribute to [[wikipedia:Apocalypse Now|''Apocalypse Now]]'' and via it to The Doors' song ''The End. [[wikipedia:The Last Dragon|'Berry Gordy's ''The Last Dragon]] (1985)' * Dean's line "Who's da mastah?" and Hank's line "Sho'nuff!" are both quotes from Sho'nuff, The Shogun of Harlem, in the 1985 martial arts film [[wikipedia:The Last Dragon|Berry Gordy's ''The Last Dragon]]. [[wikipedia:Chinatown_(1974_film)|''Chinatown]]' ''(1974)' * When Brock is slapping Dr. Vulcano at the end, it is a reference to the "My Sister, My Daughter" scene from the 1974 film ''Chinatown''. [[wikipedia:Chippendales|'Chippendales']] * Hank Venture dresses as a Chippendales dancer when trying to surprise Molotov Cocktease with breakfast. [[wikipedia:Danica Patrick|'Danica Patrick']] * Hank Venture has a poster of American professional race car driver Danica Patrick on the wall above his bed. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hunter-gatherer Hunter-gatherers] * A hunter-gatherer is a human living in a society in which most or all food is obtained by foraging (collecting wild plants and pursuing wild animals). Hunter-gatherer societies stand in contrast to agricultural societies, which rely mainly on domesticated species. [[wikipedia:Hunter S. Thompson|'Hunter S. Thompson']] * Hunter Gathers is primarily a parody of Hunter S. Thompson, the founder of the Gonzo journalism movement. [[wikipedia:James Bond|'James Bond']] * The gadgets presented to Brock Samson by his contact from the O.S.I. are parodies of the types of gadgets presented by Q in the James Bond film series. * The scene where Brock Samson meets the Island Girl on the beach is a reference to the 1962 James Bond film Dr. No, where Bond girl Honey Ryder (played by Ursula Andress) wore a similar bikini. "Macronesia" * Brock Samson's assignment takes him to the fictional island nation of "Macronesia", either a parody of Micronesia or Macaronesia, both of which are composed of multiple islands. [[wikipedia:Mary Lou Retton|'Mary Lou Retton']] * Hank Venture has a poster of American gymnast Mary Lou Retton on the wall above his bed. Mary Lou Retton won a gold medal in the individual all-around competition as well as two silver medals and two bronze medals at the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles. [[wikipedia:Nanny 911|''Nanny 911]]' (2004-2007)' * The title of the episode is a reference to the FOX reality television series [[wikipedia:Nanny 911|''Nanny 911]].'' [[wikipedia:Nick Fury|'Nick Fury']] * Hunter Gathers is partially a parody of the Marvel Comics character Nick Fury, the ultimate super-spy. * The O.S.I. uniforms worn by Hunter Gathers and Brock Samson are nearly identical to the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform worn by Nick Fury. [[wikipedia:Scooby-Doo|Scooby-Doo]] * Kim refers to Hank as "the Scooby-Doo kid" due to his white shirt and blue kerchief reminding her of Fred Jones from ''Scooby-Doo. [[wikipedia:Sex reassignment surgery|'Sex reassignment surgery']] * Hunter Gathers undergoes sex reassignment surgery, the surgical procedure by which a transgender person's physical appearance and function of their existing sexual characteristics are altered to resemble that socially associated with their identified gender. [[wikipedia:Special Forces of the Main Directorate of the General Staff of the Russian Armed Forces|'Spetsnaz GRU']] * The book of knife techniques that Molotov Cocktease commands Dean Venture to study is labeled "Spetsnaz GRU" (Special Forces of the Main Directorate of the General Staff of the Russian Armed Forces). [[wikipedia:The_Doors|'The Doors']] * Hank's drug induced murder attempt against Dr. Venture is a reference to The Doors' song "The End", with scenes featuring similar musical flair as well as animation and dialogue that is strikingly close to the lyrical monologue of Jim Morrison. [[wikipedia:The_Karate_Kid|''The Karate Kid]]' ''(1984) ' * Hank Venture dresses in a Cobra Kai uniform like Johnny Lawrence from ''The Karate Kid'' during martial arts training with Molotov Cocktease. * Dean Venture dresses like Daniel LaRusso from ''The Karate Kid'' during martial arts training with Molotov Cocktease. Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For Assassinanny 911 the credit reads Kimson "Who Da Masta?" Albert. Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2006 television episodes Category:Article stubs